1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved waste oil recycling apparatus wherein the same is directed to the safe and clean recycling of waste oil from vehicular oil changes.
2. Description of the prior Art
Recycling apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. The disposing of oil from an associated vehicle becomes an ecological as well as sanitary consideration. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,155 to Gruber sets forth a bag member arranged within a container to receive waste oil as the bag member and associated granular material therewithin is subsequently deposited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,947 to Maynard, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,647 Fastom; and U.S. Pat. No. 4.533,042 to Pollacco are further examples of prior art structures for receiving waste oil.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved waste oil recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.